MI OTRA NAVIDAD
by Lonny S. Dwelf
Summary: Greg y Myc se conocen de manera fortuita mientras espera durante horas en el hospital. Quizás tanto tiempo perdido sirva para construir algo mucho más grande entre ellos. Fic participante en el intercambio navideño del grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us


**¡Hola a tod s!**

 **Creo que es la primera vez, desde hace muchos años, que me animo a participar en algo así. No sé si estará bien, si gustará o decepcionará, pero sí puedo decir que he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

 **Dudas, sugerencias y aportes de buen rollo serán bienvenidos**

 **Sherlock Holmes, y todo su universo pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Todo esto lo hago por pura diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño del grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us**

* * *

 **MI OTRA NAVIDAD**

La voz chillona de la megafonía de la sala lo sacó de su momentáneo estupor, devolviéndolo violentamente a la realidad. Parpadeó un par de veces, incorporándose en esa silla de madera que le estaba moliendo los huesos, para mirar su reloj de pulsera una vez más. ¡Las 11h de la mañana! ¡Pero si él había llegado como a las 8.30h! ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo ese doctor?

Greg Lestrade nunca había sido un hombre que disfrutara especialmente de los hospitales, o recintos médicos en general. Para él estaban relacionados con cosas negativas, con dolor, pena y muerte, pero también con el trabajo, con la pérdida, por lo que pasar más tiempo del indicado entre sus paredes, así como tener que soportar ese característico olor, lo incomodaba hasta el punto de tener la necesidad de salir y desinfectarse con la polución del aire londinense. No tardó en levantarse con pesadez para meter la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacar un cigarro, posándolo en sus labios mientras intentaba encontrar el encendedor. Ya no sabía cuántos encendedores había comprado, tantos como había perdido, o había prestado o, simplemente, la piedra se había roto. A veces pensaba que el karma le estaba diciendo, de forma muy sutil, que dejara de fumar, pero cuando se tenía un trabajo tan absorbente y estresante como era el de policía, cualquier aliciente que diera un mínimo de tranquilidad a su alma era bien recibido.

Fue en ese momento en que una mano de manicura impecable le ofreció fuego, obligándole a dejar lo que estaba haciendo para acercar su rostro e inhalar lo suficiente para que su cigarro prendiera. No tuvo mucho tiempo para más, salvo apreciar el puño de la camisa y uno de los gemelos que lo decoraba, uno de azul cobalto, y haciéndole ver que no era un hombre cualquiera. Alzó entonces su rostro, dejando que la primera remesa de humo se escapara de entre sus labios, retirando el cigarro con sus dedos de inmediato. El hombre que tenía delante desprendía elegancia y clase. Era alto, pelirrojo y esbelto, con una expresión taciturna en su rostro que sólo consiguió maravillarlo. Hacía demasiado que no estaba con nadie, que alguien le llamara la atención de esa manera hasta el punto del sonrojo, aunque el sentimiento no parecía mutuo.

¿Ocurre algo, inspector? – dijo de repente el hombre, sin apenas mirarle, mientras daba otra calada a su cigarro. Greg alzó una ceja, incapaz de separar sus ojos de él, tanto por la extraña atracción que había sentido desde el principio como por el hecho de que supiera que él era…

¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó, aun sabiendo la respuesta. No creía que se hubiera olvidado de alguien así, mucho menos cuando estaba acostumbrado a rodearse con gente que no cuidaba su aspecto hasta ese extremo. El hombre sonrió de lado, bajando su mirada mientras tiraba la colilla y la apagaba con la punta de su costosísimo zapato hecho a mano.

Me temo que no – respondió, al fin, mirándolo – Pero es lógico – y Greg sintió cómo lo miraba de arriba abajo, como si lo estudiara o lo examinara. Lejos de incomodarlo, los ahora visibles ojos azules del hombre se le hacían agradables, por lo que optó por quedarse en silencio, esperando que continuara, algo que pareció medio divertir al otro. ¿Acaso se estaba tomando aquello como algún tipo de juego mental? – Podría decir que sus ojeras lo delatan, así como los puños y esa pequeña mancha de café en su camisa que intenta, sin mucho éxito, ocultar con la corbata… – Greg bajó su mirada hacia su camisa, al igual que hacia sus puños, a consecuencia de sus palabras, pues no había recaído en ese tipo de cosas. Las ojeras era otro cantar – Pero debo decir que la presencia de esa placa en su cinturón lo hizo todo más evidente – y ahí estaba, el sonrojo del inspector al comprobar lo inocente que había sido. Odiaba esa sensación de estupidez. Era la misma que su ex esposa le había hecho sentir los últimos 15 años, espetándole, día tras día, lo incompetente que era. Algún día debería superar todo eso, dejar atrás todas esas sensaciones y quizás hacer caso al psicólogo del departamento y aprender a distanciarse de las cosas. Sí, quizás algún día.

Tiene buena vista – dijo colocándose la chaqueta mejor, tapando la aun invisible a sus ojos mancha para acabar desviando su mirada para que su enojo no fuera más allá. Dio una nueva calada, dejando que el humo inundara su ser lentamente, como si así pudiera sosegarlo. Ese hombre no tenía la culpa de que sus demonios estuvieran tan presentes aún en su vida, de ahí que cerrara los ojos un momento y volviera a mirarlo poco después, mucho más recompuesto – Inspector Greg Lestrade, un placer ¿señor…? – el hombre, que parecía haber estado observándolo detenidamente durante un rato, volvió a dibujar esa sonrisa enigmática que empezaba a causar extraños efectos en él.

Holmes, Mycroft Holmes – y se quedó de pie, admirándolo como si fuera lo más interesante que le hubiera pasado durante el día. Pero Greg sabía que eso no sería verdad, no en el mundo de alta cuna al que parecía pertenecer ese tal Myc. Quizás, simplemente, lo observaba cual animal en el zoo.

Supongo que… también se ha visto arrastrado por la espera – dijo como recurso, pues quería seguir con esa extraña conversación, más cuando esos ojos azules no parecían querer desviarse de él.

Lo cierto es que no estoy aquí por ningún servicio médico – y se quedó callado unos segundos – Estoy esperando a alguien. Más bien algo – y Greg pudo imaginar lo siguiente. Al bajar su mirada pudo observar una alianza decorar su mano, un dorado y simple anillo que no dejaba mucho en la imaginación de su significado. ¡Hasta él podía adivinarlo! 'Disparo erróneo, Greg', le dijo su subconsciente, provocando que él mismo sonriera con cierta desazón. Sólo él podía fijarse en alguien comprometido.

Todos esperamos algo en esta vida – susurró más para sí que para seguir con la conversación, dándole una nueva calada a su cigarrillo. Mycroft pareció divertirse ante esa apreciación del hombre que tenía a su lado, por lo que no dudó en acercarse un poco a él.

Empieza a hacer frío y… creo que Anthea se retrasará – dijo mirando su reloj con una mueca, antes de volver a apreciar el rostro de Greg - ¿Le apetecería acompañarme a tomar un té? – sinceramente, no creía que nadie, ni en sus mejores tiempos, le hubiera invitado con tanta elegancia a tomar algo, por lo que simplemente asintió, sin mucha suerte al disimular la sonrisa que luchaba por aflorar de su pecho. Si esa Anthea se retrasaba lo suficiente, quizás el día no acabaría mal del todo.

Entraron de nuevo al hospital, observando en la lejanía que la sala de espera estaba tan llena, o más, de lo que la había dejado. Quizás era verdad aquello que había escuchado de que el doctor se había dormido, o que había sufrido algún tipo de colapso. Sea como fuere pediría que trasladaran los resultados de sus análisis al Yard en el momento en que Mycroft se fuera. Aquello empezaba a ser ridículo.

Siguió al pelirrojo hasta la mesa que más le gustó, cerca de la ventana y donde se podía vislumbrar una bonita panorámica de algunos árboles decorados con motivos navideños. La verdad es que ni tan siquiera se había planteado cómo iba a pasar esas Navidades, las primeras como un hombre oficialmente divorciado, y sin una familia cercana a la que visitar. La visión de él mismo delante de la televisión con un par de cervezas lo desanimó bastante, pues, sinceramente, jamás pensó en acabar de aquella forma. Enfrente, Mycroft se acomodaba en su asiento abriendo su chaqueta y dejando ver una armilla que acentuaba su silueta. Greg no pudo evitar mirarlo detenidamente y compararse. Simplemente no tenían nada que ver.

No parece que avance – dijo Mycroft, agarrando el menú que reposaba sobre la mesa, abriéndolo para echar un rápido vistazo – Espero que no tuviera mucha prisa – Greg apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano, observando del revés el menú.

En estas fechas es algo normal encontrarse los hospitales así, más cuando son días especiales, como Navidad o Fin de Año – dijo sin prestar mucha atención al pelirrojo, quién no le quitaba la vista de encima – Es como si la gente esperara a esos días para enfermar o sufrir accidentes – Mycroft dibujó de nuevo esa sonrisa que ya era tan familiar en él.

No parece tener una visión muy positiva acerca del ser humano, inspector – Greg levantó su mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con la azulada. Ahora podría decir que sus ojos brillaban un poco más, lo que acentuaba, más si cabe, su atractivo – No puedo culparle…

¿Usted tampoco la tiene? – la sonrisa de Myc pareció ampliarse ligeramente, como si aquello lo divirtiera extrañamente.

No, nunca la he tenido, pero pensé que alguien como usted, que se dedica a proteger a las personas, tendría una mejor opinión de ellas. Al menos sentir que merecen ese esfuerzo – Greg suspiró, incorporándose en su asiento. La verdad es que alguna vez había tenido esa sensación de estar haciendo las cosas por un bien mayor, que de verdad la gente merecía más de ellos, pero la realidad, y sus vivencias, le habían demostrado que, cuanto más se esforzaba en algo, peor era recompensado. De ahí que su fe en algunas personas había ido menguando hasta casi convertirse en un incrédulo, mucho más en esas fechas tan señaladas.

Sería injusto decir que todos los habitantes de esta ciudad son iguales, pero si algo he aprendido estos veinte años de profesión es que no todos apreciaran lo que haces por ellos, así que lo mejor es hacer lo que realmente crees y sentirte bien contigo mismo – Mycroft asintió, sintiendo extrañamente familiaridad en sus palabras. Aunque su nivel de trabajo estaba muy por encima de las expectativas de Greg, la idea de la concepción del mundo era similar. Simplemente no podía creer que ese hombre, de apariencia tan noble, estuviera tan desencantado de la vida. Todo tenía un motivo.

¿Y se siente bien consigo mismo? –

¿Intenta psicoanalizarme? –

Intento conocerle – y Greg ya no supo cómo seguir. Aquello estaba yendo muy rápido, o eso creía que estaba pasando, pues empezaba a pensar que su noción del tiempo dentro de aquél maldito edificio estaba dispersándose. Y entonces volvió a mirar la alianza que tenía Mycroft, algo que notó el susodicho - ¿Le preocupa esto? – y levantó la mano para que la viera mejor – Porque usted tenía una similar hasta hace poco –

Tenía, eso mismo – dijo sin apartar su mirada de él. El pelirrojo bajó la mano y la posó sobre la otra, adoptando una pose relajada.

No estoy casado, Lestrade – y Greg no se movió.

Yo tampoco, Holmes – y, sin saber por qué, ambos sonrieron, relajando el ambiente hostil que ellos mismos habían construido a base de inseguridades y miedos absurdos. La camarera no tardó en acercarse para tomar nota, un café solo y un té Earl Grey que no tardaron en servir. Greg volvió a observar la decoración navideña del lugar, dejando escapar un suspiro que no pasó inadvertido de Myc, quien prefirió no decir nada al respecto. De nuevo, el silencio cayó imperante entre ellos, dándoles sólo la posibilidad de algún intercambio de miradas y palabras algo vacías que fueron muriendo a medida que las tazas se iban vaciando y las barreras entre ellos iban cayendo.

* * *

 _"¿Tienes planes para hoy? M.H."_

 _"Hago guardia en la comisaria. Así los chicos pueden disfrutar de la Navidad con sus familias. G.L."_

Dejó el móvil a un lado de la mesa del despacho, acomodándose en su asiento. No le había mentido, incluso creía que lo había dejado caer en alguna de sus citas con él sobre la posibilidad de hacer el turno de Navidad y, así, favorecer que los demás pudieran pasar el tiempo con sus respectivas familias. Sabía que por status no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero había sentido que era lo más lógico, a tenor de su situación actual. ¿O es que acaso iba a hacer mucho en su casa, a solas, viendo programas navideños hasta la madrugada? No, aquello era lo más justo para todos y él, en fin, en cierta manera le hacía sentir mucho más útil.

Así que se levantó lentamente para acercarse a la máquina de café y servirse una nueva taza. Lo bueno de días como ese era que no debía hacer cola o temer porque se acabara ese maldito líquido marrón. Lo malo era que el repartidor de rosquillas no pasaba, por lo que debía contentarse con alguna que otra galleta de su suministro privado. Removiendo el contenido de su taza tras echarle el azúcar, volvió a su mesa, no sin antes quedarse de pie justo en la puerta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Greg, disimulando sin éxito la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios, dando un par de pasos hasta su mesa y dejar su café. Mycroft restaba en su asiento, más que acomodado mientras jugaba con su paraguas impasible. Lo miró un momento, lo justo para incorporarse y apoyarse en su improvisado bastón, desviando su mirada hacia la carpeta que restaba sobre la mesa.

Te traje tus ansiados y, por otro lado, perdidos análisis… ¡Ah! Y celebrar la Navidad, Greg. ¿O es que me he equivocado de día? – el inspector amplió sus sonrisa, negando con la cabeza, mientras daba la vuelta a la mesa y se acercaba a él.

Pensé que estarías con tu familia, como todos – el pelirrojo alzó una ceja, cambiando su expresión serena por una de hastío.

Pero yo no soy todos, ¿recuerdas? – Greg asintió, sintiendo esa electricidad que lo hacía acercarse cada vez más a ese hombre, atrayéndolo como un imán. Obviamente Mycroft no era comparable a nadie que hubiera conocido antes, ni por carácter ni por modo de vida, cosa que le fascinaba – Ahora me gustaría que me acompañaras a la sala de reuniones – el moreno ahora era quién alzaba una ceja, siguiéndole por la comisaria mientras echaba alguna que otra mirada hacia ese redondeado trasero que se vislumbraba a través de los pantalones. Ese hombre lo estaba volviendo loco poco a poco, más cuando logró ver lo que le esperaba en la sala.

No sabía cuándo lo había hecho, pero aquella habitación era de todo menos una sala de reuniones. Las paredes habían sido decoradas ligeramente con adornos navideños, algo muy sutil, pero que daban un ambiente cálido. La mesa, que ocupaba gran parte del espacio, tenía un mantel rojo y verde, con adornos dorados que hacían juego con los dos candelabros que restaban encendidos, así como algunas bolas navideñas con los mismos motivos decorativos. Greg no podía creer que Mycroft hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo semejante, pues sinceramente no iba con su personalidad ni con su manera de vivir ese período del año. Aun así sentía cómo la emoción lo envolvía.

¿Lo has hecho todo tú? – preguntó Greg, acercándose a la mesa para observarlo todo con detenimiento. La verdad era que tenía muchos detalles, muchos guiños especiales. Observó cómo Mycroft evitaba contestar, optando por quitarse la chaqueta y colgarla en una de las sillas para así estar más cómodo. Imaginaba que todo aquello había sido obra de Anthea, pero apreciaba que el pelirrojo hubiera tenido un momento para pensar en él, en esa primera Navidad. Siguió caminando alrededor de la mesa, destapando una de las fuentes que guardaban celosamente la comida.

Es salmón y… aquello de allí es una sopa con una pasta que estoy seguro que te encantará – Greg no pudo evitar acercarse más y deleitarse con el magnífico aroma que desprendían los platos, haciendo que su estómago rugiera de anticipación. Fue en ese momento en que cayó en el detalle más asombroso de todos, aquél que nunca habría asociado con Mycroft pero que, ahora mismo, parecía significarlo todo. El moreno agarró el trozo de hierba y lo olió, justo antes de levantarlo por encima de su cabeza.

Creo que… quiero mi regalo de Navidad antes de hora – el pelirrojo observó el muérdago que sostenía Greg y luego a él, dando dos únicas zancadas hasta atrapar sus labios de forma demandante, dejando pequeños y eróticos mordiscos en su labio inferior para incitarse mutuamente un poco más, aunque ninguno lo necesitara. Pues desde que habían coincidido a las afueras del hospital que ninguno de ellos había podido pensar en otra cosa que en ese preciso instante, el momento en que al fin se dejarían llevar por sus sentimientos, sin importar dónde estuvieran.

Vamos a tu despacho… - susurró Mycroft a duras penas, incapaz de separarse un mínimo de tiempo para unir dos palabras juntas de forma coherente. Greg sonrió, deshaciéndose del chaleco con ambas manos y descubriendo el cuello de su amante para su deleite personal.

Tenía tantas ganas de hacerte esto… - y no dudó en empujar al pelirrojo contra su propio escritorio, dando al fin rienda suelta a sus más bajas pasiones, tal y como había fantaseado desde la misma noche en que se habían tomado ese café. Esa sería su primera Navidad juntos, la primera de muchas más. Ya en brazos de Mycroft, y sintiendo el calor abrasador de su espalda contra su pecho, Greg no pudo dejar de pensar en ese irresponsable doctor y lo mucho que debía agradecerle su falta de profesionalidad. Quizás, algún día, lo visitara. Aunque tampoco tenía mucha prisa en hacerlo.


End file.
